Kurt and DaveA Glee Tale
by Punkeddrama
Summary: Kurt hasn't seen or heard of Dave in a while. He's perfectly happy. Lord knows that's too good to be true...  But did Dave change? Is it permanent? Is Kurt actually..falling for Dave?
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing one of these, but I have been addicted to Glee since Day 1 and especially Kurt.

All characters belong to Glee, which I do not own. Sadly.

"_Hummel, Hummel..._"Dave murmured in his sleep.

In his dreams however,

_Kurt was by his locker, doing his hair._

_Dave grinned and came over to him._

_"Seriously? Another beat up for no reason? Or another kiss for no reason?"Kurt said in that snarky tone of his._

_Dave reached out and cupped Kurt's face, and kissed him._

_And surprisingly, Kurt kissed back._

_"I love you."said Dave softly in between kisses._

_"I love you too."Kurt whispered back._

_But then suddenly everything faded._

Dave immediately sat up in his bed.

That dream hadn't been a dirty one, that one was loving and sweet...

And something that would never happen, he realized.

Hummel would never love him. He was too much of a failure for him, just like he was a failure for his parents.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt styled his hair one more time, then looked in the mirror.

Perfect, he thought as he left Dalton Academy.

It was weekend, so students could do whatever they want, so long as they were back by 10 PM.

Kurt was heading to the local theater to sign up and audition for the local singing competition.

He knew it was amateurish, but it was good practice and besides, he loved theaters.

He slipped into the front row of seats after grabbing a form off a table.

Not too early, not too late, he thought as he noticed all the people around him.

A young man, about his age, slipped into the seat next to him.

His face was facing the form, but that was fine with Kurt.

He checked the man out and smiled in delight.

The man was well built, but not chubby, with brown short hair. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

And to Kurt and most of the girls there, he was hot.

Kurt went to turn in his form and when he came back, he noticed the man had too.

Then the man began chuckling to himself.

He lifted his face and turned towards Kurt, saying,"_You're Kurt right?_"

Kurt was shocked the guy knew his name but responded,"_Sure am. And you are?_"

Kurt noted the guy's brown eyes.

The man was about to respond when one of the judges of the competition called out,"_ David Karofsky, up to the stage please._"  
Kurt's heart began pounding. When did Dave ever start singing? Why was he here?  
Then he noticed the man was gone-wait no. The man was on stage.

"_I'm Dave Karofsky and I will be singing Dj Got Us Falling in Love by Usher._" he said as he popped the CD player and the music began.

Kurt was stunned by Dave's voice and the fact the man was Dave!

He was so... different.

Less bulky meat head, more intelligent, cute guy.

But still!  
It was his old bully!

No wonder he knew my name, thought Kurt as Dave finished and grabbed the CD and headed to his seat.

When Dave sat down, Kurt scooted over one seat. Or tried to.  
It was occupied.

"_Guess he ruined the surprise._"whispered Dave.

"_You creep. You beat me up, then expect us to restart, just because your different. Plus you are a freaking gay hypocrite! You friggin scarred me!_"whispered Kurt back angerily.

"_You are right. I did beat you up, and yes I expect us to restart. But I'm not a hypocrite anymore. I am perfectly comfortable with my sexuality. All I need to do is tell my parents, all my ex-friends know and my new friends know too. And I know I scarred you and I am sorry._"he said softly.

"_Kurt Hummel, to the stage._"called the judge.

Kurt decided to change the song he was doing. He was going to do Defying Gravity from Wicked, but this was more fitting and he knew the lyrics and had the song on his CD.

He walked up to the stage and stated,"_I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be singing You're Not Sorry, by Taylor Swift._"

There were a few sniggers from some people who couldn't understand why a guy was singing a girl song.

_All this time I was wasting__  
__Hoping you would come around__  
__I've been giving out chances__  
__Everytime and all you do is let me down__  
__And it's taken me this long__  
__Baby but I've figured you out__  
__And you thinking we'll be fine again__  
__But not this time around___

_You don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__Don't want to hurt anymore__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby __  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry__  
__No, no, no, no___

_Looking so innocent__  
__I might believe you__  
__If I didn't know__  
__Could have loved you all my life__  
__If you had'nt left me waiting __  
__In the cold__  
__And you've got your share of secrets__  
__And I'm tired of being last to know__  
__And now you're asking me to listen__  
__'Cause it's worked each time before___

_But you don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__Don't want to hurt anymore__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby __  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry__  
__No, no, oh__  
__You're not sorry__  
__No, no, oh___

_You had me crawling for you honey__  
__And it never would have gone away, no__  
__You used to shine so bright__  
__But I watched all of it fade___

_So you don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__There's nothing left to beg for__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
__But I don't believe you baby __  
__Like I did before__  
__You're not sorry__  
__No, no, oh__  
__You're not sorry__  
__No, no, oh..._

Kurt looked Dave straight in the eyes through out the whole song, not even bothering to glance at the judges.

Besides, he knew they would be wowed.

Now how to get meathead out of his hair for good...


	3. Chapter 2

The minute Kurt got home he popped his phone off the charger and turned it on.

He immediately opened up a new text, and typed:

_What in the fudge happened with Dave Karofsky?_  
_Details please. _

He finished and sent it to Mercedes.

A few seconds later, Defying Gravity began playing. His ringtone.

The text message read:

_I didn't tell you?__  
__I swear I did._

_Anyway after you left he joined Glee, ditched his old friends, and officially announced to everyone, except his parents, that he was gay. Hes actually really nice and he has an amazing voice._

_Why?_

Kurt scowled at the sceen.

Dave? Nice? Friends with HIS friends? Gay, officially? Amazing voice?  
You know all of those are true, whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

He squashed it immediately and texted back:  
_Why? Because I just met him. In the theater. At the local singing competition auditions._

_Why? Because he sat next to me and frickin tried to act like we had never met!__  
__Why? Because HE TRIED TO FREAKIN APOLOGIZE AND HAVE US START OVER!_

_And thanks for informing me Mercedes. Guess I have been replaced._

And, he thought after he sent the text, Why? Because I am falling in love. With him.

Mercedes responded back quickly:

_Holy cow._

_Please don't be mad Kurt. Nobody could replace you. :)_

_ Besides, he's like your total opposite. You are all frilly, hes still macho, you are all nice and sassy and awesome and hes nice but quiet and okay and you are a range higher then him, I swear._

He smiled. Mercedes always knew how to cheer him up.

Until he read the second text:

_How did Finn hide it from you anyway? _

_And do you have a crush Kurt?_

Kurt responded furiously:  
_I don't know how Finn hid it from me. Probably by not bringing it up._

_And no I do not Mercedes. :|_

She replied:

_Okay okay I believe you.*cough cough*not*cough cough* :)_

_Anyway I have to go. TTYL!_

Kurt sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket.

He walked over to the living room to find Finn sitting on the couch watching baseball.

"_Finn._" Kurt said angrily.

"_What Kurt?_"he asked, focused on the game, not hearing his tone.

"_Does the name Dave Karofsky mean anything to you? And maybe the words in Glee?_"he said sassily.

"_How in the hell did you hear about that?_"he said, turning off the TV.

"_I dunno, maybe because I have loyal friends! And don't curse._"Kurt said.

"_Mercedes? Right? Don't lie. Well I didn't tell you because honestly I am still pissed at him. And so I basically ignore him. And telling you isn't ignoring the big loaf._"he said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, trying to see if he was lying, but obviously he wasn't.

"_Kurt, do you want to watch a movie with me? Ill make popcorn and Ill let you pick the movie, to make up for it._"he said defeated.

"_Yay. Okay Rent!_"Kurt said and Finn groans as he gets up to make popcorn.  
He watches that all the time, so of course Finn is sick of it.

Kurt grabbed the movie and popped it in, then he plopped down on the couch, sitting criss cross apple sauce.

Finn came in with the popcorn just when the opening credits started.

========2 HOURS and 32 MINUTES later============

He turned off the TV, dabbing his eyes as Finn went to set the bowl in the kitchen.  
Then his phone buzzed, which meant it was an unknown text message.

Kurt opened it and read:

_Listen, come to Breadstix at 6:30 PM._

_-Secret Admirer_

Kurt showed the text to Finn, but he didn't recognize the number.

"_Go. What's the worse that could happen?_"he said and he agreed.

It was 4:30 PM so Kurt raced upstairs to get ready.

========2 HOURS later============

He headed out the door.

He had to hurry, Breadstix was right around the corner but Kurt tended to dawdle.

As he was walking down the sidewalk, a girl his age called out to him,"_Hey you with the cute white booty. Get over here._"

Kurt contemplated not going but went over anyway.

"_Hi I'm Angel. And are you gay?_"said Angel.

Kurt examined the girl. She was pale white, with light light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. As white as Mercedes was black. But yet, she acted exactly like Mercedes.

She's Mercedes twin he realized.

Kurt had this theory that somewhere in the world, there was a person exactly like you, but with an opposite skin color. But there are exceptions to that rule. Mercedes didn't believe him.

"_Excuse me? Hello?_"said Angel, waving a hand in Kurt's face.

"_Okay I'm Kurt. Yes I'm gay. How did you know?_"he said.

"_Because of my intuition. Plus your walk and your outfit._"she said grinning.

"_Listen give me your phone._"he said.

She took out her phone and handed it to him.

Kurt opened contacts and added Mercedes number and his.

"_Text Mercedes and tell her Kurt sent you. And tell her that you are her twin. She will understand._"he said, handing the phone back and walking away towards Breadstix.

In a few minutes, his phone rang.

He opened the text message from Mercedes and read:

_How much didja pay to get a actress to act like me?__  
__:/_

_Not happy with you mister!_

Kurt laughed out loud, but then noticed the time. 10 minutes left!

He quickly responded:

_I didn't. She said Hi as I was walking to Breadstix.__  
__BTW, fabulous story to tell you after my meeting with my secret admirer._

_Anyway enjoy your twin, and believe me next time in theories._

He walked quickly to Breadstix and waited outside on a bench.  
Kurt was looking at his phone when a hand tapped him.

"_Excuse me? Kurt?_"the voice said.

Kurt looked up. And was startled to see Dave.

"_Ugh, leave me alone!_"said Kurt, beginning to walk away.

He couldn't believe his secret admirer was Dave.

Dave reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him close.

"_Let me buy you dinner. And if you don't like me after, I'll disappear. From your life._" he said softly.

Kurt nodded, defeated, as Dave led him to a table.

Dave sat on one side and Kurt on the other.

All I have to do is live through this dinner,Kurt thought to himself.

"_So. Kurt, how are you?_" Dave asked with interest.

_"Hmm let's see. I have been perfectly happy with my life up until now. Now Im positively annoyed."_Kurt said rolling his eyes.

_"Okay I understand that. I probably would be too."_Dave said with a small smile.

Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his smile, don't...I looked. Crap,Kurt thought.

_"So why did you join Glee?"_Kurt said, forcing a smile. If he was going on this dinner, that he was going to get some answers.

_"Because of you. You leaving made me realize my errors of hiding my sexuality, hiding my love of singing, and being a bully. Plus, if your friend could learn to like me, that means you could too. And thats all I care about."_Dave said in a soft voice.

The rest of the dinner was wonderful, not that Kurt wanted to admit it. They talked and laughed and had a connection that Kurt didn't have with Blaine or his friends.

_"So,Kurt, ready to give me a second chance?"_said Dave,bending down on one knee, right in the middle of the doorway.

_"What? I am not-"_Kurt tried to say, but Dave interrupted.

_"I'm not asking you to marry me. I'/m asking you to promise to give me a second chance."_he said, holding out a promise ring.

Kurt blinked in shock for a moment, then took the ring and placed it on his hand.

Dave smiled, stood up, and walked out of Breadstix.

Kurt stood there in shock, admiring the ring.  
He came to his senses, whipped out his phone, and typed out a text to Mercedes.

_..Omg._

_My secret admirer is Dave._

_He gave me a promise ring. To promise him I would give him a second chance._

_And he was so sweet and nice during dinner and...I think Im going crazy._

While Kurt was walking home, his phone began playing Defying Gravity.

Quickly, he took his phone out and read Mercede's response.

_Aw._

_Kurt has a crush! :)_

_I think you are going crazy... for Dave!  
Im glad you're giving him a chance though. You guys could be perfect together._

Kurt closed his phone and shook his head.

Mercedes is crazy. I'm not falling for Dave,he thought. Yet.


End file.
